


Kiss Me

by ChloeChen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeChen/pseuds/ChloeChen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles picks a song to express himself at Derek's presence. It might not be so accurate, but it's definitely leading to a good ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently fall in love with this song, Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me. I felt so compelled to write something about it. Then this came out. Enjoy, guys!

_‘One. Two. Three. Four.’_

 

The lazy and tender rhyme of drums looms in the not-so-big bedroom. Stiles feels his whole body unconsciously loosened. But at the same time, he feels anxious somehow. Well, that’s definitely not contradictory. His weird situation has no one but Derek to blame, who is the reason why Stiles would pick out this song from his iTunes list in the first place.

‘Stiles, what’s this song playing on your laptop?’ asks Derek heartlessly, sitting on Stiles’ bed and looking up from a book he randomly chose from Stiles’ shelf.

Derek was already in Stiles’ room when Stiles came back from school. He brought some information that may or may not be able to help them against the alpha pack, and may or may not require a thorough research using Stiles’ non-high-tech laptop. Whatever, Derek is here anyways. Why would Stiles care that much?

‘Kiss me.’ replies Stiles as nonchalantly as he manages.

There is no reply coming from his back. And Stiles refuses to turn around to see what is wrong with his Mr. Sourwolf’s sudden silence-treatment situation.

 

_‘Lie down with me, and hold me in your arms.’_

 

Stiles secretly turn up the volume, hoping the serene song can magically cover his thunder-like throbs of his heart.

_‘And your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck.’_

 

Stiles can’t help but feel helpless, for his heart is beating even louder as he’s picturing what the song sings in his head.

_‘I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet.’_

 

Now, Stiles no longer worries that much about his tachycardia problem that Derek will diagnose with his creepy werewolf superpower. He knows it’s slowing down, because he feels his heart rent by the very coincidence he shares with the lyric.

_‘And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now.’_

 

Stiles is so trapped in his own world ruled by this song and his gloomy thoughts that he doesn’t hear the book in Derek’s hands snap closed, the bed sheet shuffled, and Derek’s steps quietly getting close.

_‘Kiss me, like you wanna be loved. You wanna be loved.’_

 

Stiles doesn’t know what just happened. Everything swung in a blur. All he knows is that he’s no longer staring at a website showing an ugly portrait of a lycan. Instead, his sights are blocked by a pair of dark-green eyes which suspiciously comport with the ones in his mind at that I’m-falling-for-your-eyes moment. Moreover, there are some things pressed on his lips, warm, soft and gentle, something brushing his jaw, itchy, and also some things cupping his cheeks, strong, calloused, but meticulous.

Derek is kissing him. Stiles finally comes to his senses.

_‘But I’m cold as the wind blows, so hold me in your arms.’_

 

Stiles didn’t realize that time could pass so fast. He even thought it stopped, at least hoped so. But eventually, they split apart.

‘It’s the name, the name of the song.’ Stiles stammers, his forehead against Derek’s. ‘I…I didn’t…’

‘I know.’ says Derek with a small nod. His breath caresses Stiles’ cheeks which are easily painted red in less a second. Derek enwraps Stiles in his arms, his nose buried in the crook of Stiles’ neck after drawing down the line of his side face.

‘You shouldn’t have shown me with this song,’ says Derek wistfully in Stiles’ neck, ‘it’s not accurate for you.’

‘For who, then?’ asks Stiles. He’s still so numb that he can’t think up anything witty as he was normally capable of.

‘Me.’ says Derek, finally looking up to meet Stiles’ widened eyes, shock written evidently on Stiles’ face.

Derek sighs and pulls back a few inches, not letting go of Stiles from his arms.

‘Stiles, I wasn’t expecting to tell you this. But…um…I’ve always tried to keep you safe and warm. My heart is a wreck without you by my side. I…I feel so wasted when I looked into your eyes but could figure out nothing that…’ Derek trails off, subconsciously holding his breath, eyes locked on Stiles.

What Derek just said keeps bouncing in Stiles’ head, every word sounding craving and frustrated. All the time. What have they been doing all the time? They were being freaking idiots all the time, Stiles concludes.

‘Have you been in love with me?’ asks Stiles bluntly, breaking the grim silence fogging around them. The song was over long time ago. And everything other than him and Derek fade away in accord with it.

Derek looks caught off guard for a second or two, and then he nods, slightly but firmly.

‘Yes. I’m in love with you.’ Says Derek, his intoxicating voice like a godsend rain on a barren, a blossom of fireworks in a pitch-black firmament, and more likely a revelation to bring the world back to life again, especially Stiles’.

‘Okay. I love you. Kiss me.’ Stiles demands.

‘Not indicating the song’s name this time?’ Derek smirks.

‘Shut up!’ Stiles rolls his eyes and falls into a much needier, more longing, and more heartfelt, but less skillful kiss with Derek.

 

**_So kiss me like you wanna be loved._ **

**_This feels like falling in love._ **

**_I’m in love._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudo, a comment, or something.  
> Thank you very much!


End file.
